dc_avatarsfandomcom-20200214-history
LachlanDS
LachlanDS, sometimes abbreviated to @LDS, is a Drawception forummer who joined May 2015. He has a real life friend, Fishsticks, also on Drawception. Avatar Most of LachlanDS's profile pictures are the same. A self-portrait of himself in front of a sky blue background. As of Tuesday, 18th of June, his profile picture is pixellated and features cat ears and a tail. He does not have a very versatile art style. Outside of Drawception, Lachlan is a video-game-genre musician, and a high school student. Head-banging GIF On the Drawception RPG thread, LachlanDS made a gif to show his embarrassment. Later, Some fool made a similar gif, and Sens Skeltal and Fishsticks made ones as well. A thread was created shortly afterwards. File:Image.gif|LachlanDS' version File:Sf.gif|Some fool's version File:Roostertable.gif|Sens' version File:Gif.gif|Fishsticks' version Typing style LachlanDS uses perfect punctuation and puts a capital letter at the beginning of each sentence. Whenever he makes a typographical error, he will always edit the post, unless the typo is too funny to edit. Lachlan sometimes expresses himself using images or GIFs. He tries to be as friendly as possible, but he normally uses formal language, making this hard to do. He commonly uses emoticons, especially "XDD", but he has also made his own Unicode face, which he calls the Noseguy (૮͒ ͒) and also a cat face (⅀=Յ). CAN SOMETIMES CAPITALISE WORDS FOR EMPHASIS, and rusehes tex tto hso whe is "upste". Relationships Fishsticks Fishsticks is LachlanDS' real life friend. Though Fishsticks may be a little weird, him and Lachlan like to have fun together. sonicspin A fellow musician, Lachlan and Sonicspin have worked on a collaboration together. They may make another sometime next year. SerialDoodler LachlanDS sees SerialDoodler as a good friend on the forums, as they have a lot in common, such as role-playing, mii-related games, and humour, though Serial is more humorous than Lachlan. BlazingChicken64 Delicious. Sens Skeltal Lachlan and Sens have been known to be in a rivalry, with Sens consistently "BARFK"ing at him, and Lachlan occasionally posting the spades suit (♠️), a reference to Homestuck troll romance. Likes Undertale LachlanDS is an Undertale player, though he doesn't make a whole lot of references and parodies like Sens Skeltal. He is currently on Sans' boss fight, and keeps dying on the very last attack. Cats Lachlan has two cats, Puddles and Sugar. A few things have pointed towards his addiction to cats. LachlanDS has named a song after one of his cats, has posted a photo of Sugar in the washing basket, and has dressed up his Mii character as a cat on Miitomo. His love for cats has eventually led to a new profile picture, already mentioned. "Holy crap do I love cats." -LachlanDS Homestuck LachlanDS is a big fan of Homestuck, especially the idea of God Tiers. He has made a thread about other Drawception users in God Tier. . He has also written a fanfiction of himself and his friends progressing through SBURB. Dislikes NSFW LachlanDS highly disagrees with NSFW games and not even want to see a single NSFW panel in his life. "I'm trying to resist playing NSFW games so my drawings page can be kinda presentable but all of them have better prompts than regular games" -millenium "Ew." -LachlanDS. Dogs LachlanDS has revealed himself in a thread as a "cenophobe", meaning that he is afraid of dogs. The "bububbuby" Name Incident Lachlan has changed his name to "bubbubbubbubbubbubby" as a joke since he thought the name changes were free, but sadly wasn't. He has made a thread about it, and Kurtz, Furby7749, and Samamu has said it to be "the funniest thread ever". He has attempted to deny this by crossing out the above paragraph. Man Maker LachlanDS has made his own character creation tool which he calls, "Man Maker" Mediawiki:Man maker He has tried multiple times to embed it here, but gave up and just made a link to it. Turn to the Furries On Tuesday, 18th of June, LachlanDS realised how much he really likes cats and posted on the Confession Thread that he would like to have cat ears and a tail. This discussion lasted for almost 3 pages and he ended up making a new profile picture. Since then he has made several cat puns, parallel to Nepeta Leijon's typing quirk, and made variations of his unicode cat face ( ⅀=O, ⅀BՅ ⅀={ ⅀8Յ ). Although he generally avoids most furry comics due to the high use of pornography, he is currently reading Bittersweet Candy Bowl, a teen-drama webcomic starring anthropomorphic cats. (and dogs as well, but they're not important.) Category:DC Users